Possession
by animeandmangafangirl
Summary: Karmanami Week: He was not made to share, it was not in his nature


**Day 5 of Karmanami Week, Karma being possessive of his girlfriend.**

Karma waited patiently for his girlfriend, Manami. He waited in front of her university which specializes in sciences. Karma sighed as many girls tried to grab his attention. They passed by him while giggling behind their hands. He kept his head down to show he was not interested.

His phone beeped and immediately saw it was a text from Manami. He quickly scanned the message.

" _Hi Karma-kun, I will be running late. I have to stay behind to clean up the chemistry lab. I'll be out 10 to 15 minutes."_

Karma sighed, he then looked towards a group of girls who tried to grab his attention. The girls immediately smiled and tried their best to stand out from each other.

"Do you know where the chemistry lab is?"

"Third floor in that building. Just take a left and you can't miss it," one of the girls said.

"Thanks," Karma nodded.

"I can take you." another dolled up girl said. She was blushing madly.

"Nah, I am looking for my girlfriend." He noted they all died at the news. He waved a hand at them and left without looking back.

He found the building easily and began walking aimlessly down the hallway. At the end of the hallway, he heard Manami's voice. He headed towards the door. He heard bits of conversation.

"That way….formula….bonds….atoms...that's right." The sounds of clinking glasses were heard as well.

By the sound of it, she was giving a lecture. Her confidence always showed when she was started talking about her passions.

He enetered the room, "Hey Mana-..." Karma's grin became a frown.

Manami was in the room along with another student, a _male_ student.

Manami whirled around in surprise. She held the surprise face for a moment before gently smiling back, "Karma-kun, I thought I said to wait. I'm cleaning the lab with Shin-san. We will be done in a few minutes."

She gestured to the male behind her. He had silver eyes with black as coal hair. He was above average in height as well. Overall, he is fairly attractive. That did not sit well with Karma. Manami had grown into a lovely, young woman. She was still petite but it just added to her charm. She still did not wear any makeup but it was not needed. She was a natural beauty. And..she belonged to Karma.

"Oh hello," Shin said while still cleaning the board. His smile was a bit forced and wary. As if sizing the new male.

"Yo," Karma greeted back with slight narrowed eyes.

Manami, oblivious to the tension, continued to smile and clean the test tubes she had in front of her. Karma sighed and for nostalgia, sat next to her and watched her. Shin watched from the corner of his eye as he finished cleaning.

"Do you go to this university?" he asked. "I haven't you around here."

"Nope, I go to the one a few hours away. But…" Karma looked straight into his eyes. Gold clashed with silver, "I'm always in the area though." A warning.

Shin nodded and looked towards Okuda, "I'm done with the board. Anything else you need me to do, _Okuda-chan_?"

Karma bit the corner of his lip to keep himself from saying anything. He did not like the tone he used.

Okuda hummed, "I don't think so. I'm done with the test tubes." She placed the test tube rack to the side. "I just need to put these in the storage and we're done for the day."

"He should take them," Karma piped up. "You shouldn't carry all that by yourself. Plus it's what a gentleman should do~"

Okuda started to deny it and that she will take it. Shin sighed and took the rack. "It's not a problem Okuda-chan. I'll do it."

The petite girl thanked him and shrugged off her lab coat and placed it in her backpack. It was quickly grabbed by the redhead. Karma stood up and began walking towards the door, "Hurry up Ma-na-mi~"

Manami pouted but knowing it was useless to fight back. Karma is stubborn. She said her goodbyes to Shin and began heading out the door. Karma glanced at Shin and glared at the silver eye young man. He mouths, " _She's mine."_

He grinned with the scowl he received. He closed the door with a little more force then attended. Manami had turned back to ask what was wrong.

"Nothing~," grinned the prankster. He quickly claimed her lips, fully enjoying the reaction he got from his girl. "Let's go on our date~" He took her hand and tugged her a bit.

"H-hai…" Manami stuttered before allowing herself to be dragged by Karma.

Karma won't allow anyone with intentions other than friendship to be near what's his. What's his is his and he doesn't like sharing.


End file.
